


Destroy Me

by TeaRainandBooks



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRainandBooks/pseuds/TeaRainandBooks
Summary: Coda 1x09What comes next after Alex’s yes.





	Destroy Me

“Do you want to know who I am…? Or do you want to know what I am?” Michael held his breath waiting for Alex to reply.His entire body still trembling from Alex’s confession that he’d loved him.

Loved.

Past tense. His heart had almost shattered on that single word. But then Alex said he wanted to talk, start over. In the shit pile of his life hope flickered. Maybe he hadn’t lost Alex after all.

“Yes.” 

One word. Simple and definite from those sweet lips. And Alex hadn’t even flinched at the ‘what I am.’ Always so fucking brave.

“Yes?” Michael asked because he couldn’t believe he was really getting a second chance with Alex especially after what he’d done with Maria.

“Yes, Guerin. I want to know who you are but also what you are?”

“What do you know already?”

“I know my father listed you and Max and Isobel as threats. Red level to be honest. I also know my father’s a bigot who has always hated you. I know he was going to do whatever he could to destroy you. And—“ Alex shuffled a little closer looking more nervous than he had since he pulled up ten minutes ago. “—I know aliens are real.” 

Michael kept his gaze locked on Alex’s, the two of them carefully watching each other. Alex Manes was so damn strong and beautiful, all Michael wanted was to pull him closer, taste him, feel his body against his own and never let go. But there was an ocean of secrets between them and they needed to wade through them if Michael intended to give Alex the start over he wanted.

“There’s something you should see,” Michael replied and hesitantly reached for Alex’s hand. So warm and soft, Michael had to fight the memories of that hand touching him because if he went there…

He led Alex to his airstream, stopping in front of it just as he’d done with Liz weeks ago. He focused his thoughts until the airstream pushed away revealing the entrance to his bunker. Alex gasped, his grip tightening but then relaxing. Maybe he really wouldn’t run screaming when he heard everything.

“Was that you?” Alex whispered.

“Yeah. So super powers, ya know.” He shrugged as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

Michael saw Alex turn to face him from the corner of his eye. He swallowed and turned.

“Is everything about you so…”

“Epic?” Michael suggested.

Alex barked a laugh and Michael couldn’t help his pride at making this man laugh, this man who’d been through hell his entire life and didn’t laugh nearly enough. Christ he could listen to the sound of Alex’s laughter forever.

“Sure, Guerin. Epic.”

Michael smiled and focused on the lid of the bunker, insanely eager to show off his powers now. Alex merely smirked when the lid popped open but the slight reaction was enough to make Michael beam. 

They stood side by side and looked down into the bunker. Alex huffed and shook his head.

“What?” Michael asked.

“Déjà vous,” Alex replied.

“Huh?”

“Never mind. Shall we?” Alex squatted as though he was going to head down the ladder.

“Hold on,”Michael said as he grabbed Alex’s arm. “There’s an easier way.” And safer he thought but never said. He’d never treat Alex as weak because he was anything but, though if he was able to get Alex down there without having to use the precarious ladder then he damn well would.

Michael focused, gently lifting Alex with his mind and lowering him into the bunker. He expected Alex to flail, maybe even panic, but he didn’t. Instead he only smiled up at him as though enjoying the ride. Could it be that Alex trusted him enough to not worry he was essential floating in the air at Michael’s mercy?

By the time Michael descended the ladder Alex was already poking around, gingerly touching parts of the ship he’d collected over the years. Michael stood at the base of the ladder and watched. He loved seeing Alex down here, loved he was finally sharing this part of himself with the man he still loved. Not past tense—at least for him. 

“This is my big secret,” he finally said.

Alex’s fingers swept down the shards of the broken ship, symbols flaring to life beneath his touch. “Why are you showing me this?” he murmured.

There were so many answers he could give but the rawest, most honest one sprang to his lips. “Because if anyone is gonna destroy me, it might as well be you.”

Alex’s gaze whipped up to him, his beautiful dark eyes focused intently on him. “I could never destroy you, Guerin.” His voice cracking on the words, punctuating their truth.

It was the sentiment Michael needed to hear most. He released the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and sagged in relief.

“My father wants to destroy you and part of that is because I love you. I don’t know you as well as I want to, Guerin, but I know you well enough to know your aren’t dangerous. You’re not the one running around killing innocent people.”  
“I wouldn’t blame you if you were afraid, Alex. It’s not everyday you find out there’s an alien standing in front of you.”

Alex watched him with that fucking smirk he loved so much on his handsome face. “Yeah, but it’s kinda cool, ya know.”

“Yeah?” Michael edged a little closer. He wondered if starting over meant no kissing or touching. He fucking hoped not because it was damn near impossible to keep his hands off Alex Manes. 

“Yeah,” Alex whispered, taking a step toward him.

Alex’s woodsy scent flooded his senses, the faint glimpse of bare skin peeking through the unbuttoned collar of Alex’s shirt doing nothing to calm him down. The temptation to reach out and touch Alex itched beneath his fingers. 

“Knowing what you are changes nothing for me, Guerin. And I’m not gonna let my father…or anyone, destroy you.” Alex surged forward and pressed his lips to Michael’s. His kiss was punishing, bruising and proprietary. It felt as though Alex was claiming him. 

Michael was lost in his taste, the feel of Alex, his scent everywhere. In that moment Alex could have dragged him to hell and he’d have gone willingly.


End file.
